rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Tod ~ Birth Of Conscience
Tod ~ Birth Of Conscience is a RPG maker game created by ShinNessTen. Summary and Instructions Tod ~ Birth Of Conscience is a strategy RPG with an ATB mechanic. Battles are fast paced and require you to use the Guard mechanic. The Guard mechanic is rewritten, so that it allows you to activate the Guard command the instant you select it. You are given a Hotkey (D) as a reactionary useful tool. You can also control the pace of the battle with the Shift Key, to boost the ATB gauges speed in battle for all participants in the Fight. Plot The Story revolves around a mutated Rooster that has been given the role of a Reaper and is controlled by an unknown entity called the "Unholy Cat". In this Game, you break free of the brainwashing chains of the Unholy Cat to fight against it. During your journey, you will encounter obstacles that try to kill you and friends that will help you along your travels. You have no safespace and you are required to fight your way through this Game entirely by yourself. You will not encounter any Towns with Inns, any Equipment Shops or Item Sellers. Your only way to survive is to search for these Items, Skills and special techniques on your own and develop yourself powerful enough to defeat the Unholy Cat. Features, Gameplay and Development This Game features a LOT of New Game + content. And by a lot, I mean about 8/10 of the entire package is post game content. After beating the Game, you can uncover some of the truth behind the incident and seek a way out of the Cats trapped Space. Perhaps you will find medals along the way that tell you specific Passwords. Those Passwords hold a hidden secret inside of them. So be sure to look out for them. You are also given helpful utilities to find and solve all of the mysteries and give information on how to aquire Passwords. Aquiring these utilities may prove difficult, however. On top of that, you can also try your hands on a couple of challenges that will test your skills in battle. Those challenges are: Time Attack, a challenge that requires you to beat the game in under 1 hour. Lv.1, a challenge that requires you to beat the game with every character being only Level 1. And Lv.1 Time Attack, a challenge that combines the previous two challenges elements and puts them into one whole challenge. Additionally, you can also choose to fight much harder opponents by playing Hard Mode. There are also 3 more challenges while playing on Hard Mode. Those are basically the same, but on a harder difficulty: Time Attack (Hard), this one requires you to beat the game in only 45 minutes. Lv.1 (Hard), basically the same, but on Hard Mode. And Lv.1 Time Attack (Hard) and again, the two previous challenges are a combination of this one. After beating all 6 of these Challenges, you are rewarded with one final Mode: the Ultimate Mode. I'm not going to spoil the surprise. And lastly, the Story that you left off with will depend on which passwords and what final ending you got in your playthrough. To continue where you left off, simply input the Ending/Event passwords in the next Game. This Project was continued from an earlier build that was only made in one week. I had the desire to make this joke Game a fully fledged Video Game. And here it is, in all it's glory. I hope you will have at least some margin of fun with it. :) Category:Releases (RPG Maker VX) Category:Adventure Category:Drama Category:Fantasy Category:Thriller Category:RPG Category:Completed Projects (PC) Category:Released in 2019